


Around You

by myownremedy



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, Translation Available, opposite of a fix it, tsn kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo slow dance for the first and only time.</p><p>(also available in Chinese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to: [ this](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=20962903#t20962903) prompt.  
> Song used in the fic and used in title is Around You by Ingrid Michaelson, credit goes to eisenburrito on tumblr for suggesting it. For maximum angst I suggest you listen to it [here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foHAA5Tuh4Q)  
> Includes my personal theory as to why Facebook rolled out the same-sex marriage icons ahhh!!!!  
> Normal disclaimer stuff: I own none of the social network, fictional people and fictional representations, sorry about it, no one sue me, no copyright infringement intended.  
> Let me know if you like it. :)  
> CHINESE TRANSLATION: [HERE](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=75149&extra=page%3D1%26amp%3Bfilter%3Dtype%26amp%3Btypeid%3D15)!  
> edit (4-13-15): this is a transformative work. I make no money off of it. I do not own what inspired this work (The Social Network), but I do own this work itself and hold full copyright over it. Thank you.

When Chris and Sean had surprised everyone – including their parents – by having a sneaky and very small (read: just the two of them and a witness) wedding, Dustin has _thrown a fit._

“YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME?” Mark could hear his anguished wailing from his office, and Mark was down the hall. _Jesus._

So that’s how Dustin decided to plan a party _extravaganza_ , and then Chris had vetoed almost all of his ideas and Dustin had grudgingly admitted that they were old now and maybe strippers weren’t appropriate for a belated wedding reception.

So instead he rented out some lodge, ordered awesome food and set up a DJ with all sorts of poppy, mushy, romantic love songs.

He had also had the bright idea to invite Eduardo.

 

Mark has no problem with Eduardo, honestly. The deposition was years ago, and they had moved on, though they weren’t talking. They were busy. They led separate lives. Eduardo had even given up his citizenship, for chrissakes.

Eduardo had also apparently gushed to a magazine about how Mark was a great person and focused and driven and how he would never smash Mark’s laptop, whatever – Mark doesn’t think their truce extends _that_ far.

So, it’s fine that Eduardo at this party, and they smile and nod but don’t talk, and everyone is watching Sean and Chris slow dance and mingle. Even Mark has to admit that it’s cute, that they’re in love, and he thinks back to home, thinks back to Cilla and how he wants that for himself but he doesn’t know if he can, if he deserves it.

Chris had stopped by on his mingling-mission and had patted Mark’s arm and said, quiet and earnest, “I’m guessing you had something to do with the same sex marriage icons on facebook coming out right after our marriage?”

Mark feels his face grow hot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mark. _Thank you._ It’s just…it’s so nice to be able to tell the entire world that he’s my husband.”

Mark looks up, smiles and then Chris hugs him, and he has no choice but to hug back, even though he isn’t much of a hugger. He sees Eduardo staring at them from across the room.

 

The party winds down. Mark is tipsy, and pleasantly so, and doesn’t even have heart to make fun of the steadily more schmoopy songs that are playing. Instead he’s swaying back and forth to one in his own little corner, content.

“Mark,” it’s Eduardo’s voice, so he focuses and sees Eduardo’s tan face and white teeth. “Mark, are you dancing with yourself?”

“Mhm,” Mark says, because he doesn’t find anything wrong with that.

Eduardo just watches him, and Mark watches him back and doesn’t stop swaying, and finally Eduardo smiles.

“Dance with me?”

So Mark sways closer, and then Eduardo’s hands are around Mark’s waist, resting on his hips, and Mark’s arms are looped around Eduardo’s neck, and he wonders if he should be bothered by this, but Wardo’s taller than he is and he doesn’t want to ruin whatever this is.

They wander out onto the main floor just as a new song is playing, and when Mark hears the first lines, he laughs.

_“I call you my friend and that’s all that I know.”_

“This is ironic,” he murmurs, and Eduardo ducks his head and then laughs.

“Yeah,” he breathes back, and they sway.

Dustin and Chris are staring at them.

Okay, so Mark realizes that this must look weird, but he’s drunk and it’s no one’s business, and it’s just two friends dancing like idiots.

 

The lyrics are a problem, though, because Mark hears “ _maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beauty”_ and realizes that maybe he has, and Eduardo’s smiling and Mark hears “ _you have a sweet, sinful smile_.”

Fuck. Fuck, he’s an asshole.

“Wardo,” he whispers. “Wardo, I’m so sorry –”

“No,” Wardo whispers back. “Please, Mark. Don’t.”

Mark lets his forehead rest against Eduardo’s shoulder and sighs, listening to _“every wound seems to heal around you.”_

That part of the song is not accurate.

“Just…let me have this, just once, okay?” Wardo asks, and his voice is strangely pleading, and Mark nods and then nuzzles against the hollow of Wardo’s throat. They sway back and forth, Wardo’s hands gentle on Mark’s hips, the smell of his cologne filling Mark’s nose.

 

_“My feet don’t touch the ground when I’m around you, around you, around you…”_

The song ends, and they break apart. Wardo’s eyes are overbright when he looks at Mark. Mark wonders if his own feelings are that visible. He hopes they are.

“I’ll see you around,” Wardo says.

“Yeah,” Mark says.

They don’t mean it. They see each other at business functions. They’ll continue to see each other at business functions, continue to smile and nod and ignore. Mark knows this, but he’s still hopeful.

 

Later, when he’s home, Mark looks up the song they were dancing to. He falls asleep listening to it on repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr!](http://marnz.tumblr.com/) prompts welcome.


End file.
